1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle including a carrier member provided behind a pillion passenger sitting on a seat to put luggage on.
2. Description of Background Art
Saddle-ride type vehicles without a carrier member are often provided with a grab rail onto which a pillion passenger can hold during traveling.
On the other hand, it is known that the luggage-carrying ability is increased by mounting the carrier member to the rear of the vehicle.
If a mounted position of the grab rail to the vehicle body is close to a mounted position of the carrier member to the vehicle body, the grab rail is detached for mounting the carrier member. In the alternative, the carrier member may be detached for mounting the grab rail.
A saddle-ride type vehicle providing for the replacement of a carrier member and/or a grab rail is known. See, for example, JP-A No. 2009-214626 (FIG. 2, FIG. 4).
As shown in FIG. 2 of JP-A No. 2009-214626, a grab rail (80) (a number in parentheses indicates the reference numeral described in JP-A No. 2009-0214626, the same shall apply hereinafter) is provided in the rear of the saddle-ride type vehicle. Mounting stays (81L, 81R) are provided respectively on the right and left ends of the grab rail (80).
As shown in FIG. 4 of JP-A No. 2009-214626, the mounting stay (81L) is placed on a frame bracket (32L) attached to the seat rail. A bracket (100L) is placed on the mounting stay (81L) and fastened with a bolt so that the mounting stay (81L) is joined to the seat rail. In short, the grab rail (80) is joined to the vehicle body.
Meanwhile, the mounted part is not limited to the grab rail (80), and may be a luggage carrier. Seem lines 4 to 6 of paragraph [0073] of JP-A No. 2009-214626.
Assuming that, in FIG. 2 of JP-A No. 2009-214626, a carrier member is supported by the vehicle body. In this case, the carrier member includes the mounting stays (81L, 81R) as in the case of the grab rail (80) and the mounting stays (81L, 81R) are fixed to the seat rail (31) with bolts.
To put the grab rail (80) to use, the bolt is removed to detach the carrier member from the seat rail (31). Then, the grab rail (80) is mounted to the seat rail (31).
The absolute necessity to detach and re-attach the grab rail (80) increases the number of processes of remodeling, resulting in an inconvenience. In addition, cautions should be exercised not to lose the detached grab rail (80). Furthermore, the grab rail (80) and the carrier member are required to be individually prepared, resulting in an increase in component count.
However, considering the convenience of the pillion passenger, structure eliminating the necessity to detach the grab rail (hereinafter referred to as a handhold) is desired.